Renaissance
by Lilaloo
Summary: La fin de Buffy ne me convenait pas, alors j'en ai fait une autre. Se passe après la bataille finale mais Sunnydale n'a pas fini dans un cratère.
1. Chapter 1

Huit mois étaient passés depuis le combat final où plusieurs élues avaient trouvé la mort et où les autres avaient été blessées, Anya, elle aussi avait perdu la vie un ancien démon se battant pour le bien…

Faith avait eu deux côtes cassées, elle s'était aussi déboîtée la clavicule et cassé la cheville droite.

La seconde tueuse avait elle aussi énormément souffert, un des vampires lui avait enfoncé une épée dans le dos mais elle s'en était tout de même relevée la véritable tueuse avait une énergie et un pouvoir encore plus puissant que les autres étant donné qu'elle n'était autre que La Tueuse, « l'officielle », elle avait cependant eu une côte cassée, des déchirures diverses qui lui avaient valu trois jours à l'hôpital.

Mais ce n'était pas le corps de la Tueuse qui avait le plus souffert, c'était plutôt son cœur, Spike avait disparu et ça avait formé une sorte de vide en elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer et ne le montrait pas à ses amis, elle était malheureuse devant eux mais cela n'était rien comparé à toute la tristesse qu'elle gardait en elle.

Tous les soirs lorsqu'elle patrouillait, que ce soit seule ou bien avec Faith, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui au moins une fois, elle se remémorait les patrouilles avec lui ou bien celles à la fin desquels elle allait le rejoindre à la crypte. Elle évitait d'ailleurs toujours ce lieu, elle n'y avait pas été depuis qu'il avait disparu. Lorsqu'elle patrouillait, elle restait éloignée le plus possible de cet endroit où tant de choses s'étaient passées.

Pour ce qui était de la journée, elle avait trouvé le moyen idéal de ne pas déprimer, se plonger dans le travail. Elle était toujours conseillère d'orientation dans le lycée de Sunnydale rien n'avait été détruit grâce à un sort extrêmement puissant lancé par Willow et d'autres amies sorcières de la jeune femme, bien qu'à elle seule la jeune sorcière rousse aurait été capable de protéger la ville.

Buffy passait donc ses journées à travailler, encore et encore. Elle ne sortait de son bureau que pour aller déjeuner, à un point tel que les élèves la prenaient pour une espèce de maniaque du rangement, de femme sans vie, de vieille fille de tout juste 25 ans; certains pariaient même sur son prochain rencard depuis plusieurs mois.

Déjà que son boulot à l'école était suffisamment difficile, elle devait y associer son métier de Tueuse et aux tâches qu'elle devait accomplir à la maison. Elle avait fait agrandir la maison où elle vivait à présent avec Dawn, Faith, Willow, Alex, Andrew, Kennedy et Amanda.

Buffy faisait bonne impression devant tout le monde et ne laissait jamais entrevoir la sensation que quelque chose lui manque. Elle avait toujours dit que la bataille finale et toutes les jeunes filles qui avaient péri, avaient beaucoup affecté son caractère, ceci la rendant moins sociable elle s'isolait dès que c'était possible pour trouver le calme qui était difficile à trouver étant donné son statut.

Pendant son isolement elle s'était beaucoup entraînée et était devenue encore plus forte que ce qu'elle était avant il aurait fallu Faith et Kennedy et peut-être même Amanda pour la mettre à terre à présent.


	2. Chapter 2

La jeune Tueuse ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à retrouver l'une de ses anciennes connaissances lorsqu'elle était retournée au lycée après les vacances de Noël.

En effet, quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en entrant dans la salle des professeurs et qu'elle y avait trouvé tous ses collègues ainsi que le nouveau professeur dont le principal Woods parlait beaucoup depuis quelques semaines.

- Buffy, venez, je tiens à vous présenter le nouveau professeur d'économie, Mr Abrams. Mr Abrams, voici notre conseillère d'éducation.

- Buffy ? Demanda le jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus.

- Parker ? demanda la Tueuse en même temps, elle avait les yeux ouverts et rivés sur l'homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir oublié.

Parker et elle avait eu une brève histoire à l'université. Brève était le mot qui convenait, elle s'était énormément attachée à lui, ils avaient couché ensemble et il ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles. Elle avait beaucoup souffert à cause de lui et de la façon dont il l'avait traitée.

De son côté, le jeune homme non plus n'avait pas oublié la jeune blonde. Toujours aussi sexy malgré ses vêtements trop strictes, son teint terne. C'était la même fille avec laquelle il avait passé une nuit, une seule nuit mais mémorable, il se souvenait encore des réactions de son corps lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour. A cette seule idée sa température commença à grimper, sa chemise bleu ciel était subitement devenue trop étouffante, ainsi que son pantalon un peu étroit.

- Si je m'attendais à ça. Commença Parker. Buffy Summers, je pensais pas te revoir un jour.

- Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas non plus te revoir un jour. D'après ce que je vois tu es devenu prof fini tes ambitions de grand entrepreneur ?

- Euh…oui. J'ai changé d'avis, je me suis dit que prof était un métier…beaucoup plus…attrayant.

C'était bien la vérité, durant sa troisième année d'étude, il avait été obligé de faire un stage dans un lycée et avait trouvé ceci vraiment intéressant, tant de jeunes lycéennes, de jeunes professeurs, de sœurs d'élèves. Le choix n'avait pas été difficile.

- En tout cas je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir. Finit-il par dire avec une voix un peu émue qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre pour amadouer les jeunes femmes.

- Euh…moi aussi, je suis vraiment très contente de te revoir. Maintenant désolée mais j'ai rendez-vous avec une élève. A plus tard. Annonça-t-elle à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avant de partir vers son bureau.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait bien vu Parker quelques heures plus tôt. Il enseignait dans le lycée où elle travaillait…

- Pourquoi j'ai jamais de chance ? demanda-t-elle à haute voix alors que Faith, Willow et elle regardaient un épisode de Friends.

- Quoi ? Toi aussi t'aimerais que le beau Chandler t'embrasse ? demanda Faith avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je te comprend.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Répondit Buffy avec un petit sourire.

- Toi tu vas pas bien. Dit Willow en mettant sur pause l'enregistrement. Raconte, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien…seulement… Je vous avais dit qu'on cherchait un nouveau professeur d'économie ?

- Et ? demanda Faith qui ne voyait pas en quoi un professeur d'économie pouvait poser problème à Buffy.

- C'est Parker.

- Parker, qui ? demanda Faith.

- Parker Abrams. Un ex à Buffy. Répondit Willow. Il s'est servi d'elle, il l'a séduite, a couché avec elle et puis adieu, plus de nouvel, il est parti aussi vite qu'une vache quand on a fini de la traire.

Faith regarda bizarrement Willow à cause de sa révélation ou à cause de son image avec la vache, personne n'aurait su le dire. En tout cas elle finit par se tourner vers Buffy.

- Toi, une histoire d'un soir ? J'y crois pas notre petite Buffy, la fille si sage, elle aurait couché avec un mec un soir ?

- Faith ! Il s'est foutu de moi. Je tenais à lui mais lui se moquait bien de savoir ce que je ressentais. Un bel enfoiré.

- OK, j'en ai connu pas mal de types comme ça…enfin je m'accrochais pas parce que je n'en avais rien à faire, c'était seulement pour le sexe. Quoi que je dois avouer…que mon premier amour m'en a bien fait baver, j'étais folle amoureuse de lui, c'était le fils du proviseur de mon lycée, il avait un an de plus que moi. J'ai découvert qu'il se tapait aussi la capitaine des majorettes. Je lui ai cassé le bras et lui ai mis un coup là où je pense.

- Moi…c'était Oz, il n'y a eu que lui comme garçon. Ensuite il y a eu Tara. Dit Willow. Maintenant j'ai Kennedy.

- Et moi j'ai Robin. Continua Faith avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'elles venaient de dire pouvait blesser Buffy.

- Moi c'était Angel, quoi de mieux qu'un premier amour qui a 250ans donc beaucoup d'expérience. Dit Buffy un sourire aux lèvres. Même si ça a impliqué qu'il a perdu son âme je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aurai préféré ne jamais connaitre Angelus et ne connaitre qu'Angel.

- Je te comprends. Quoi qu'Angel était déjà très…ténébreux et mystérieux. Que demander de plus ? demanda Faith. A part qu'il soit un bon amant.

- Quelqu'un avec qui tu peux te balader normalement, en plein soleil. Plaisanta Buffy. Ensuite il y a eu Parker puis Riley et puis…Spike.

- Buffy... commença Willow mais sa meilleure amie lui fit un geste de la main signifiant qu'elle ne voulais pas en parler

Tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient été très proches et avaient même eu une histoire mais aucun ne se doutait du vide qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'il était parti, ni de ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui, tout le monde pensait que ce n'était qu'une histoire pour passer le temps.

- Comment tu vas faire pour Parker ? Tu vas réussir à travailler avec ?

- J'y suis bien obligée et puis je ne suis plus la même petite fille qu'il a connu, j'ai grandi, muri, pris des responsabilités…et puis je suis morte et mourir ça vous change une vie. Mais j'ai aussi survécu et ça aussi ça m'a changée à jamais.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne purent s'empêcher de se sentir admiratives. Buffy avait traversé tant de choses, plus que tous les habitants de cette maison réunis. Elle avait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, elle avait fait des sacrifices pour ce monde, d'autres lui avaient été imposés. Elle avait fléchi plus d'une fois mais s'était toujours relevée.

Buffy était la Tueuse la plus puissante qu'il n'y ait jamais eu. Elle avait vécu plus longtemps que la plupart des autres tueuses en ayant livré bien plus de combats, elle avait pour meilleures amies une autre tueuse et la sorcière la plus puissante au monde et enfin elle avait vaincu le cœur de deux vampires légendaires pour leur cruauté : Angelus et William le sanglant.

Que pouvait bien faire un simple mortel, un simple prof d'économie, un simple Parker, face à une femme pareille ?

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna dans la chambre de Buffy. Elle se leva d'un bon. Elle était motivée pour la journée qui arrivait. Elle avait patrouillé une heure la veille. Les démons se faisaient de plus en plus rare en ville depuis qu'elle et les potentielles avaient empêché une nouvelle apocalypse. Encore une fois. Les démons semblaient tous avoir déserté elle n'avait pas vu de vampire depuis plus de quatre jours.

Il était 6h, la Tueuse avait décidé d'aller faire un petit jogging pour se détendre avant d'aller au lycée.

Elle enfila un survêtement, puis des baskets et descendit. Elle sortit de la maison et se mit à courir. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer le trop plein d'énergie qu'elle avait en elle en même temps que sa tension.

Dawn était en train de préparer des pancakes, elle en était déjà à vingt après tout les habitants de la maison étaient nombreux. Elle en avait fait vingt et s'arrêta là.

Elle en prit trois dans une assiette où elle déposa aussi un peu de confiture d'abricot. Elle planta sa fourchette dans un petit morceau qui se détachait, le trempa dans la confiture et le porta à sa bouche.

- Hum…délicieux. Dit-elle en fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer.

- C'est vrai que t'es la personne qui sait le mieux cuisiner dans cette maison. Déclara la vois d'Andrew derrière elle qui avait pris dans sa main un pancake et dans l'autre une bouteille de sirop d'érable.

- Merci beaucoup Andrew. Mais je sais que je t'arrive pas à la cheville.

- Je me suis beaucoup entrainé. En l'espace d'un an je suis passé des spaghettis à la bolognaise à la dinde de noël, tout ça en passant par des soufflés au fromage, des pizzas, des tartes, des gâteaux…

- Bref tu es un super chef cuisinier mon cher Andrew. Dit Dawn en souriant.

- C'est pas étonnant, je bosse dans un restaurant. Bon bien sûr, je ne suis pas le chef, mais je pense que dans quelques mois…le chef va prendre sa retraite et je suis son petit préféré.

Depuis ses mésaventures avec le trio infernal, Andrew s'était rangé et travaillait dans un petit restaurant. Il en était très content, lui qui aimait beaucoup cuisiner.

- Salut vous deux. Dirent les voix de Kennedy, Alex et Willow en entrant dans la pièce.

Kennedy portait un pantalon noir avec une petite veste marron et avait sous le bras un sac à main en cuir. Alex avait simplement une chemise noire et un jean. Ils travaillaient ensemble. Alex avait monté sa propre entreprise dans le bâtiment et Kennedy et lui étaient associés elle s'occupait du site de l'entreprise ainsi que de la comptabilité elle avait fait un an d'études en comptabilité avant d'être appelée par Buffy.

Willow avait une simple jupe noire et une chemise bleu ciel. Elle avait repris la boutique après la mort d'Anya.

Cet évènement avait beaucoup affecté Alex qui était parti deux mois au Tibet pour réfléchir. Il en était revenu plutôt en forme. Comme libéré, mais toujours nostalgique et triste de la perte de cet être si cher.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Dawn.

- Très bien. Répondit Kennedy en souriant à Willow qui rougit.

- Alors, prête à retourner au lycée ? demanda Alex.

- j'y suis déjà retournée hier Alex. J'ai pas envie d'y retourner mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix, si ? demanda Dawn.

- Non, en effet.

Buffy entra à cet instant dans la pièce par la porte de la cuisine donnant sur l'extérieur. Elle était en nage, elle avait couru pendant plus d'une heure à toute allure.

- Buffy, on part dans vingt minutes. Dit Dawn. Tu ne seras jamais prête.

- T'en fais pas. Tu vas aller au lycée. répondit Buffy en attrapant un pancake que Dawn avait badigeonné de confiture.

- Hey, c'est mon pancake !

Mais la Tueuse n'écouta pas les protestations de sa sœur et monta dans la salle de bain où elle prit rapidement une douche et se brossa les dents, elle avait englouti le pancake en montant les escaliers. Elle se fit un chignon avec ses cheveux mouillés puis alla s'habiller avec une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir dans sa chambre.

Elle attrapa sa petite veste noire et un blouson marron avant de descendre. Elle était dans les escaliers quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac.

Elle remonta donc le chercher dans sa chambre. Elle l'attrapa et se dépêcha de descendre.

Elle s'arrêta dans l'entrée et attendit quelques minutes. Alex, qui avait sa voiture, les emmenaient Dawn et elle au lycée puis déposait Willow à la boutique et filait au boulot avec Kennedy.


	3. Chapter 3

- Tu vois, on n'est pas en retard. Déclara Buffy en descendant de la voiture.

- Non, c'est vrai. Après tout, ça fait rien que tout le monde voit qu'on n'a pas de voiture que c'est un copain qui nous dépose et puis que je viens à l'école avec ma sœur de toute manière personne ne sait qu'on est sœurs.

- Mais enfin Dawn qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien du tout. C'est seulement que j'en ai marre de cette foutue vie. S'emporta la jeune sœur de la Tueuse en descendant de la voiture.

Buffy regarda Alex, Willow et Kennedy pour s'excuser elle ne savait pas ce que Dawn avait en ce moment mais elle devenait de plus en plus étrange et susceptible.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Déclara Buffy en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

- Moi je sais. Répondit calmement Alex. Elle a 17ans, c'est une ado, elle fait une crise et puis elle vit dans l'ombre de sa grande sœur et des amis de sa grande sœur. Elle…elle se sent seule, mise à part parce que toi Buffy tu as tes amis, tu es entourée elle n'a rien en dehors des amis de sa sœur.

- Elle vit dans mon ombre ? Elle n'a rien à elle ? Mais enfin Alex qu'est-ce que tu en sais. Je ne la vois jamais même dans les couloirs du lycée je ne la vois pas…

- Peut-être parce qu'elle passe ses pauses à bosser dans une salle de classe et elle mange dans les toilettes parce qu'elle n'a pas d'amis.

- Mais elle avait bien des amis quand…quand le lycée a été reconstruit et qu'elle a fait sa première journée il y avait les espèces de zombie qui étaient après moi elle s'était bien fait des amis là. Une fille et un garçon.

- Le garçon aquitté la ville après la dernière…tentative d'apocalypse. La fille s'est faite tuer par un démon.

- Euh…je…je savais pas. Confessa Buffy un peu honteuse que son meilleur ami connaisse mieux sa sœur qu'elle-même.

- Buffy. Je crois que Dawn a besoin d'une sœur pas d'une mère, elle est trop grande pour ça. Dit Kennedy.

- Vous voulez dire que je me comporte comme une mère avec elle ?

- Et bien non mais…Buffy, tu la protèges trop. Au point qu'elle étouffe et qu'elle ne peut pas s'épanouir. Confia Willow.

- Ecoute, vous êtes sœurs, alors rapproche toi d'elle. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle se sentira mieux comme ça. Proposa Alex en regardant Buffy avec son unique œil.

- Je…je vais essayer mais comment faire ?

- Je sais pas, emmène la en patrouille avec toi vu la densité de population des démons elle ne risque pas grand-chose et puis tu seras avec elle. Proposa Willow.

- Ou bien propose lui une sortie au Bronze. Ajouta Kennedy.

- Non ! Je…je préfère pas. Objecta Buffy en descendant de la voiture. A ce soir.

- Salut Buffy.

Ses amis n'avaient pas tord, elle devait se rapprocher de sa petite sœur car au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'elles n'avaient pas toujours été très proches mais depuis la dernière apocalypse elle s'était beaucoup isolée.

Une patrouille avec sa sœur ferait peut-être du bien à leur relation par contre une sortie au Bronze n'était pas concevable, Dawn venait de reprendre les cours et puis…l'endroit lui rappelait beaucoup trop Spike.

Elle ressentait encore le torse de Spike dans son dos, ses mains sur ses cuisses, toutes ces sensations qu'il lui avait faite ressentir en la prenant contre la rambarde alors que ses amis étaient tous en train de danser.

Il lui manquait tellement jamais elle ne retrouverait un homme pareil.

Pourquoi tous les hommes qu'elle avait aimés la quittaient-ils ? Se demanda-t-elle en posant son sac sur son bureau elle s'assit dans son fauteuil en cuir et attrapa un stylo pour le mordiller.

Il y avait eu Angel son premier amour, celui qui avait éveillé tant de sentiments en elle : l'amour, le désir, la passion, la confiance. Mais il était devenu Angelus et elle l'avait perdu quand elle l'avait tué. Même s'il avait récupéré son âme, elle savait qu'il représentait un trop grand danger pour elle et il savait qu'elle en représentait un trop grand pour lui.

Il était parti à Los Angeles parti pour ne plus la voir, malgré les sentiments qui régnaient alors entre eux et qui aujourd'hui n'avait pas tari, elle se souvenait du dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé juste après qu'elle ait tué Caleb.

Ensuite il y avait eu Parker qui l'avait prise pour une idiote mais il était tellement beau, charismatique et elle avait alors tellement besoin de se sentir aimée qu'elle aurait probablement cédé à n'importe quel homme qui lui aurait plu et beau parleur aussi.

Ensuite Riley elle l'avait réellement aimé vraiment. Le seul problème était qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été sincère avec lui pas dans ses sentiments, elle l'avait aimé de tout son cœur. Elle n'avait pas été sincère dans le sens où elle avait toujours essayé de « flatter » son ego de mâle en lui laissant croire qu'elle était moins forte qu'en réalité. Elle s'était senti le besoin de se rabaisser pour lui.

Et enfin Spike elle se demandait comment elle avait pu aimer un être pareil. Il avait tout fait, tenté de la tuer à plusieurs reprises il était un être abject, vicieux. Peut-être était-ce cela qui lui avait plu. Avec Angel elle avait découvert l'amour, le désir, la passion, la confiance avec Spike il y avait eu un tout autre chemin : la défiance, le dégoût, le besoin de le sentir la toucher comme une drogue, la haine, la sauvagerie et puis plus tard la confiance et la tendresse.

En y réfléchissant les deux seuls hommes qui avaient été à sa hauteur étaient Angel et Spike Parker était un crétin dans l'âme et Riley était beaucoup trop…faible pour elle. Angel et Spike avaient été à sa hauteur.

Ils étaient forts comme elle, avaient traversé des épreuves ensemble…et puis ils avaient au moins un point commun, ils étaient au moins morts une fois.

Et pourtant il y avait eu une différence avec Angel il n'y avait eu que l'amour, le désir, la passion…un amour innocent avec Spike il y avait eu la haine, le désir, le besoin…un amour sauvage et contre nature.

Elle avait perdu les deux… « vampires de sa vie ». Les deux hommes qu'elle ait vraiment aimés.

Une larme coula sur sa joue gauche alors qu'elle repensait au combat final. Elle avait dit à Spike qu'elle l'aimait. Il lui avait répondu « Non mais merci de l'avoir dit. ». Il ne l'avait pas crue, et elle devait bien l'avouer elle avait prononcé ces mots pour lui faire plaisir sans le penser.

Mais alors comment expliquer que ce jour là elle avait été prendre un bain froid et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'avait pas dormi pendant deux jours et passait son temps à pleurer quand les autres n'étaient pas là.

Aucun d'eux ne savait les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

- Buffy ? demanda une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Robin alors elle essuya la larme qui lui barrait le visage et se tourna vers lui.

- Euh…oui, désolée j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Et bien pour moi rien mais pour notre nouveau professeur. Annonça-t-il en entrant suivi de Parker.

- Euh…oui, je vois pas vraiment quoi mais je veux bien.

- Dans ce cas je te laisse lui faire visiter parce qu'hier il a failli se perdre dans l'établissement. Bonne journée à tous les deux, bonne semaine même, je pars à San Francisco, j'ai quelques affaires à régler.

- Passe une bonne semaine. Dit Buffy en se levant tandis que Robin partait. Bien, qu'est-ce que tu as déjà repéré ?

- Euh…la cafétéria et ton bureau pour le moment. Plaisanta Parker avec un sourire charmeur qui fit rougir Buffy.

- Il reste donc quelques pièces à te montrer. Suis-moi. Dit-elle en sortant de son bureau.

Pendant presque une heure elle avait fait visité à Parker, ils avaient aussi parlé de ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Mais Parker avait dû quitter Buffy car il devait aller donner un cours.


	4. Chapter 4

Le soir venu, Buffy et Dawn marchaient toutes les deux dans le cimetière elles avaient croisé Clément, le gentil démon fripé qui avait emménagé dans la crypte de Spike. Il était plutôt pressé car il allait disputer une partie de Poker.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre démon en vue ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs. Aucune des deux sœurs n'avait pris la parole en dehors du moment où elles avaient croisé leur ami.

Buffy se risqua tout de même à prononcer une phrase, la seule qu'elle réussit à trouver, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Dawn souhaitait entendre.

- Comment ça se passe le lycée ? demanda Buffy.

- Euh…comme le lycée, c'est chiant, les cours sont pas vraiment intéressants rien de plus.

- Et niveau amis et garçons ?

- Niveau garçons tu n'as rien à craindre je crois que je vais rester seule jusqu'à ma mort. Les garçons avec lesquels j'ai failli sortir étaient vampires ou bien faisaient craquer toutes les filles avec leur veste. Ou sinon ils étaient « trop vieux pour moi » et sont un peu morts maintenant.

- De qui est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Buffy.

- Euh…de Spike tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour lui.

- A vrai dire je m'en doutais un peu mais je n'en était pas vraiment sûre.

- J'avais un faible pour lui mais lui en avait un pour toi. La vie est mal faite, pas vrai ?

- Tu as raison. Et côté amis ?

- Tu as parlé avec Alex, pas vrai ? demanda Dawn en s'arrêtant de marcher.

- Oui, on a parlé ce matin il m'a dit…que t'avais pas vraiment d'amis…

- Pas vraiment, c'est pas les bons termes, c'est plutôt pas du tout en ce qui me concerne.

- Je comprend pas pourquoi, tu es jolie, intelligente…

- Je suis trop studieuse pour certains, trop jolie pour d'autres, pas assez sexy pour d'autres, trop plongée dans mes études, pas assez intéressante…plein de choses comme ça.

- Personnellement moi j'étais la jolie fille un peu idiote sur les bords. Dawn, tu as les moyens de devenir quelqu'un. D'ailleurs j'ai une petite idée pour toi. Désolée, déformation professionnelle. Robin et moi on en a parlé ces vacances et on s'est dit que…que tu pourrais faire partie du journal de l'école tu as un réel talent d'écrivain…

- Andrew t'a parlé des nouvelles que j'écrivais, c'est ça ? demanda la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

- Oui.

Depuis plusieurs années, la cadette Summers écrivait de petites nouvelles sur des histoires fantastiques avec des démons et une fille aux pouvoirs puissants qui les détruisait, il s'agissait de Carla la destructrice.

Elle s'inspirait d'aventures de sa sœur mais s'était mêlée à ce personnage, elle avait fait de Carla une solitaire, sans attaches et beaucoup plus sexy et vulgaire, du genre de Faith un peu.

Elle avait mêlé sa sœur, Faith, Willow la sorcière, Gilles le cultivé et elle-même dans ce personnage elle l'avait écrit sous forme de nouvelle mais avait aussi fait quelques dessins pour illustrer.

Dawn était non seulement un bon écrivain mais aussi une excellente dessinatrice. Elle avait du talent et n'avait partagé cela qu'avec Andrew.

- Robin disait que le journal manquait de quelque chose une rubrique nouvelle alors j'ai pensé à toi. Il faut juste que tu files une de tes œuvres à la rédactrice et elle te prend si ça lui plait.

- La rédactrice ?

- La prof de littérature, tu sais, Miss Flaubert, elle t'adore je pense pas qu'il y ait un problème. Je pense que ça pourrait t'être bénéfique.

- Pourquoi pas, après tout ça me ferait passer le temps.

- Dans ce cas c'est parfait. Tu n'auras qu'à aller voir la prof demain.

- OK. Et sinon, toi, rien à raconter je trouve que tu te renfermes sur toi-même depuis quelques temps. Depuis l'apocalypse ratée.

- Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais perdu trop de choses, de gens alors j'ai décidé de moins m'attacher et de moins entrainer les gens dans des combats qui ne concernent que moi.

Les deux sœurs avaient passé deux heures à parler, à rire, assises sur la tombe d'un certain Mike Peterson.

Cette petite soirée avait fait beaucoup de bien à Dawn qui avait parlé à sa sœur comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis…comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Buffy avait réussi à s'ouvrir un peu à sa sœur, elle qui avait de plus en plus l'habitude de se renfermer sur elle-même.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent tout à fait calmes. Dawn avait rejoint le journal et du coup parlait avec pas mal de gens, elle s'était même liée d'amitié avec Gwen Malters, elle s'occupait de faire les photos pour le journal. Elle était dans sa classe mais ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé en dehors des heures de travaux pratique.

Alex et Kennedy étaient sur un grand projet, la construction d'une grande maison de vacance pour un riche de Los Angeles.

Les ventes à la boutique de magie avaient connu une bonne augmentation grâce aux nouvelles de Dawn.

Andrew était devenu sous-chef cuisinier, il deviendrait chef cuisinier une fois que le patron aurait pris sa retraite et il avait déjà dans l'idée de laisser son poste à Andrew.

Tout se passait pour le mieux pour tout le monde. Buffy recommençait à s'ouvrir à ses amis elle se savait fragile mais se sentait le besoin de se sentir à nouveau proche d'eux.


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant trois mois, rien d'intéressant ne se passa. Jusqu'au jour où Buffy autorisa enfin Dawn à sortir au Bronze pour fêter les vacances, les dernières avant les examens.

Tout le monde avait décidé de sortir avec Dawn, tous les « anciens » avaient besoin de ressentir à nouveau leur jeunesse.

Les filles avaient passé un après-midi entier à choisir comment elles allaient s'habiller elles avaient rigolé entre elles, elles s'étaient amusées.

Dawn avait choisi un débardeur rouge avec un pantalon blanc et des baskets. Kennedy et Faith avaient opté pour le cuir, du cuir de la tête aux pieds. Pour Willow, une robe beige et un tee-shirt prune. Un tee-shirt marron et un jean délavé pour Amanda.

Buffy avait décidé d'aller au Bronze mais n'avait pas voulu choisir des vêtements de sortie pour autant. Ainsi les filles s'étaient trouvées obligées de lui trouver des vêtements de sortie. Faith avait choisi un dos-nu noir et Amanda un jean blanc Buffy s'était donc retrouvée en dos-nu noir et pantalon blanc elle s'était frisés les cheveux sur ordre de Dawn et s'était regardée dans le miroir.

Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi belle depuis plusieurs mois elle n'avait plus vraiment fait d'efforts vestimentaires en dehors de ceux qu'elle choisissait pour aller au travail.

Au Bronze, l'ambiance était à la danse tout le monde s'amusait, les élèves ne se préoccupaient pas du fait que certains de leurs professeurs et que leur directeur lui-même soit à la soirée pour s'amuser.

Buffy était assise avec Willow et Andrew. Ils discutaient en sirotant en cocktail.

Puis Kennedy vint chercher Willow pour danser et Dawn fit pareil avec Andrew. Ne restait que Buffy qui depuis le début de la soirée savait que Parker la surveillait. A peine s'était-elle retrouvée seule qu'il était arrivé près d'elle.

- Tu ne danses pas ?

- Toi non plus d'après ce que je vois.

- Je danse si tu danses.

- D'accord, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Elle se leva et entraina Parker sur la piste. Celui-ci était en train de se dire « S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi il n'y a pas que les jambes que je te dégourdirai ».

Ils dansèrent, Buffy n'avait pas dansé depuis un moment. Et puis vint un slow. Elle s'apprêtait à aller s'asseoir mais Parker la retint par le bras et se mit à danser avec elle.

La Tueuse n'y vit pas d'inconvénient, après tout il n'y avait rien de mal à danser un slow.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent et montèrent sur la mezzanine. Parker ne lâchait pas Buffy des yeux. Celle-ci savait très bien ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il n'y avait personne sur la mezzanine il l'embrassa et elle ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire, elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Puis elle sentit la barrière dans son dos. Elle l'embrassait, il la touchait, il avait ses mains dans son dos… Elle voyait des images lui revenir elle et Spike en train de s'embrasser, de se toucher et de faire l'amour. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda la barrière, celle contre laquelle ils avaient fait l'amour.

Subitement elle repoussa Parker qui ne comprit pas pourquoi elle dit seulement « désolée » et partit. Elle passa devant Willow à qui elle dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aller prendre l'air.


	6. Chapter 6

Sans savoir pourquoi, Buffy avait marché jusqu'au cimetière et s'était retrouvée devant la crypte de Spike. Elle entra après avoir frappé et eu l'autorisation d'entrer de Clément.

- Buffy, content de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu. D'ailleurs tu ne venais pas me rendre visite depuis…enfin depuis…

- Que Spike a disparu. Je ne suis pas revenue ici depuis qu'il est parti. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis là d'ailleurs. J'avais seulement besoin d'être dans un endroit qui me le rappelle.

- Il y a toujours son espèce de chambre au sous-sol si tu veux y aller il n'y a pas de problème. Je pars de toute façon, je dois aller voir mon frère qui vient de se marier, il habite dans le Wyoming. Je pars dans une heure environ tu peux rester ici en attendant.

- Merci beaucoup Clément.

- J'ai rangé les affaires de Spike dans des cartons. Mais tu peux les mettre comme bon te semble, je ne descend jamais en bas. C'est beaucoup trop poussiéreux pour mon appareil respiratoire, je préfère ici.

- Très bien. Merci de ta compréhension. Dit Buffy en descendant au sous-sol.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Elle alla vers un des cartons et en sortit une longue veste en cuir qu'elle huma. L'odeur de Spike était encore dessus, un mélange de whisky, de cigarette, de cuir bien sûr et aussi une petite odeur de cire pour les cheveux. Elle en sortit aussi un tee-shirt noir, toujours avec l'odeur du vampire.

Elle se coucha sur le lit et se mit à pleurer. Il lui manquait tellement, la douleur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant était ignoble. Elle savait qu'elle devait oublier et passer à autre chose mais elle avait tellement de mal.

Elle se déshabilla complètement et se coucha dans les draps, sur le lit dans lequel ils avaient tant de fois fait l'amour. Elle garda le tee-shirt de Spike sous sa tête, comme un oreiller puis elle s'endormit.

- Buffy je…commença Clément en descendant.

Il aperçut la Tueuse assoupie sur le ventre, sur le lit du vampire qui avait vécu ici. Elle avait l'air si paisible. Il s'approcha et remonta le drap qui avait dû glisser et n'arrivait qu'au niveau de ses fesses.

Il remarqua alors une trace humide sur ses joues. Elle avait pleuré. Elle avait à la main un tissu noir sur lequel elle était crispée.

Clément comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un tee-shirt ayant appartenu à Spike. Il avait toujours su les sentiments qu'avait éprouvé le vampire pour la Tueuse mais il n'avait jamais pensé que celle-ci ait pu les partager.

De toute évidence il s'était trompé. Pourquoi serait-elle venue, pourquoi si ce n'est parce qu'elle l'avait aimé…et l'aimait encore à en voir ses larmes qui coulaient toujours malgré son sommeil et la façon qu'avait sa main de se crisper sur le bout de tissu noir.

Le lendemain la Tueuse rentra chez elle elle garda le tee-shirt sur elle.

Tout le monde était en train de prendre le repas de midi quand elle arriva par la porte de la cuisine.

- Vous êtes déjà levés ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On n'est pas rentrés tard. Dit Willow.

- On ne peut pas dire ça de tout le monde. Dit Dawn en souriant à sa sœur. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien du tout. Répondit Buffy.

- On t'a vu avec Parker. Continua Alex.

- Il s'est rien passé avec lui, je suis partie, j'avais besoin de…réfléchir sur certaines choses.

- Tu sens la cigarette. T'as été dans un bar ? demanda Kennedy.

- Non…enfin oui. Mentit Buffy, l'odeur de cigarette venait probablement du tee-shirt de Spike mais elle ne voulait pas que les autres sachent. D'ailleurs je vais aller me doucher.

Buffy resta au moins une heure sous l'eau, au point que la douche chaude s'était transformée en douche glacée. Elle s'était assise dans la douche et mise à pleurer.

Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, elle le savait mais ne le voulait pas dans un sens. Elle devait oublier Spike. Il était mort et ne reviendrait pas. Elle devait se faire à cette idée et continuer à vivre. Reprendre une vie normale…enfin normale pour une Tueuse.


	7. Chapter 7

Les cours reprirent deux semaines plus tard, tous les élèves de dernière année étaient très occupés à réviser leurs examens. Au point que la bibliothèque vide à l'habitude était à présent pleine.

Buffy recevaient beaucoup de jeunes qui ne savaient pas où s'inscrire l'année suivante.

Dawn avait décidé de poursuivre dans le journalisme car elle n'avait pas seulement écrit des nouvelles mais quelques articles et avait vraiment adoré au point de vouloir en faire sn métier.

- Buffy, je peux te parler ? demanda Parker en laissant passer sa tête à la porte entrouverte du bureau de la jeune blonde.

- Euh…oui, entre.

Il entra et ferma la porte du bureau derrière lui. Il avait un dossier à la main il venait pour le boulot, ce qui calma l'appréhension de Buffy.

- J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que les cours se terminent bientôt. Dans à peine plus d'un mois les élèves auront passé leurs examens.

- Oui, et beaucoup pensent déjà à la fameuse fête de fin d'année. Ils sont tous hystériques à cette idée. D'ailleurs ils veulent proposer un thème pour la soirée.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Ma sœur est dans le groupe d'organisation du bal.

- Ta sœur ? Tu as une sœur ?

- Et oui j'ai une petite sœur.

- Dawn Summers. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas faire la rapprochement. Le même nom il faut être idiot pour ne pas comprendre. Dit-il en faisant son sourire charmeur.

- En tout cas elle me réquisitionne pour l'aider à organiser. Je suis de corvée comme qui dirait.

- C'est vrai qu'à te voir on dirait que tu t'ennuies.

- Je suis en train de plancher sur l'orientation d'une élève. Et c'est tellement confus que j'ai du mal à m'y repérer.

- Je vais te laisser alors. On se voit plus tard.

- C'est ça.

Buffy savait très bien que Parker ne démordrait pas, elle était sa proie et il n'allait pas la lâcher. Dans un sens, cela ne lui déplaisait pas, si elle devait passer à autre chose, autant que ce soit avec un homme séduisant faute d'autre chose.

- Vite Dawn, tu vas être en retard ! hurla Buffy depuis la voiture qu'elle avait achetée une semaine plus tôt.

- Mais oui j'arrive. Répondit Dawn en fermant la porte de la maison derrière elle.

- Tu as ta convocation, ta carte d'identité, des stylos, une bouteille d'eau et une barre de céréale ? demanda Andrew en sortant en courant après Dawn.

- Oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Et puis c'est que la philosophie.

- Dawn, ce sont tes examens de fin d'année. Dit sa sœur avec énervement en démarrant le véhicule.

- A ce soir. Dit Andrew à Dawn en lui lançant un regard étrange.

- Oui, à ce soir. Répondit Dawn avec un grand sourire et une rougeur sur les joues.

Ceci n'échappa pas à la Tueuse. De toute évidence il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là mais si sa sœur ne voulait pas en parler elle ne l'y forcerait pas. Et en plus elle ne voulait pas la stresser le premier jour de ses examens.


	8. Chapter 8

- Buffy, je suis reçu, j'ai mes exams ! J'ai même la mention bien ! hurla Dawn en sautant au cou de sa sœur en tenant toujours l'enveloppe à la main.

- C'est génial Dawnie ! hurla à son tour sa sœur en la prenant dans ses bras.

- T'es la plus forte princesse. Dit Alex en prenant Buffy et Dawn dans ses bras.

- En attendant je dois quand même encore organiser la soirée et on en est loin. Déclara Dawn tout de suite moins heureuse. Trois des cinq personnes avec qui j'étais censée tout organiser passent les oraux de rattrapage et pourront donc pas m'aider.

- Et si t'avais l'aide de quelqu'un qui travaille dans le bâtiment. Proposa Alex.

- Et d'un cuisinier. Proposa Andrew.

- Et d'une sorcière qui va te faire une déco du tonnerre. Continua Willow.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous allez m'aider ? demanda Dawn sans oser y croire.

- Mais bien sûr. Répondit Buffy. Regarde ça, t'as une sorcière, quatre tueuses, un ancien sorcier et puis super Alex. Si t'y arrives pas c'est que quelqu'un a tout saboté.

- La soirée c'est dans deux semaines. On a un peu de temps mais on ne sait toujours pas le thème de la soirée.

- Pas besoin de thème, ça gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Nous je me souviens c'était seulement smoking et robes de soirées. Dit Alex.

- Oui, Cordélia et moi on a failli se faire tuer ce soir la. Continua Buffy en faisant une grimace.

- Pas terrible comme souvenir de soirée de fin d'année. Dit Kennedy. Je me souviens que dans mon lycée on avait choisi un thème…féérie et démonique on pourrait dire. La plupart des filles portaient de jolies robes mais les autres qui ne voulaient pas…comme moi, portaient des vêtements plus…sombres.

- Et pourquoi ne pas proposer comme thème tes nouvelles. Commenta Faith qui avait écouté en entrant dans la pièce. Il y a un côté…noir démoniaque mais aussi un côté plus fleur bleue dans certaines éditions et puis tu as utilisé tellement de créatures magiques que…

- Super idée Faith ! hurla Dawn en sautant sur elle-même. Je crois que c'est une super idée. Vous êtes tous invités d'ailleurs, c'est la moindre des choses étant donné que vous allez devoir m'aider.

- Aller à une fête seulement parce qu'on a aidé. Je veux bien. Dit Alex en souriant.

Buffy se trouvait dans le gymnase, c'est là que se déroulerait le bal. Elle aidait à décorer avec ses amis. Que n'aurait-elle pas fait pour sa petite sœur ? Peu de choses vraiment.

Tout le monde s'y était mis, de nombreux professeurs étaient même venus aider.

Elle était en train de se rafraichir dans les toilettes quand quelqu'un entra. Elle se retourna et reconnut immédiatement Parker.

- Tien, Parker, comment ça va ?

- Très bien, et toi ? Pas trop fatiguée après cette journée de boulot fatiguant.

- Non, ça va je suis en pleine forme. J'avais pas vu que t'étais venu nous aider.

- Non, je suis juste venu voir comment ça avançait…et aussi savoir si tu voulais venir boire un verre avec moi après.

- Euh…pourquoi pas. Je vais juste prévenir les autres que je vais faire un tour.

- Je t'attends devant le lycée.

- OK.

Buffy se dirigea vers le gymnase où se trouvait tout le monde et elle se dirigea vers Willow qui était en train d'expliquer où devait se mettre la banderole.

- Je vais faire un tour. Salut.

- Minute, tu vas où et…avec qui ?

- Je vais…boire un verre…dans un bar probablement…avec Parker.

- Buffy, fais attention, la dernière fois que tu t'es accrochée à lui tu as eu très mal alors…

- T'en fais pas, je souffrirai plus pour aucun mec. Dit-elle en partant.

Elle alla rejoindre Parker, ils partirent en marchant vers un bar que le jeune homme connaissait bien.

Ils rigolèrent en y allant ils discutèrent un peu. Mais Buffy ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur la véritable motivation de Parker.

Ils commandèrent deux martini mais Parker partit aux toilettes, ce qui laissa à Buffy le temps de réfléchir un petit peu.

Elle avait à Willow qu'elle ne souffrirait plus jamais pour aucun mec et c'était vrai. Les deux seuls hommes qui pourraient la faire souffrir étaient bannis de sa vie tout d'abord Angel et puis Spike. Elle bu d'un trait son verre et en demanda un autre en attendant Parker.

Elle devait passer à autre chose et avoir un semblant de vie normale elle avait déjà une famille, des amis, une maison, il ne lui manquait qu'un petit-ami et elle était en train d'essayer de combler cette lacune.


	9. Chapter 9

Deux heures plus tard, les deux collègues étaient à nouveau dans la rue, à marcher jusqu'à chez Parker. Ils riaient, s'amusaient.

Ils arrivèrent en bas d'un immeuble de trois étages Parker regarda Buffy quelques secondes.

- Tu veux monter ? demanda-t-il.

- Je veux bien visiter. Répondit Buffy en emboitant le pas à Parker qui commençait à monter les escaliers.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, un salon avec de grandes fenêtres, un canapé en cuir, une télé écran plat, une kitchenette, une salle de bain avec baignoire et enfin une chambre avec un lit deux places.

A peine était-elle rentrée dans sa chambre pour la visite qu'il la prit dans ses bras. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu veux rester ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh…oui. Répondit-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait.

Il avait déjà réussi à la faire rester, c'était déjà ça. Bon sang, il avait Buffy Summers entre les bras. Cette fille était vraiment magnifique un peu trop vierge effarouchée à son goût mais après tout plus la chose était difficile à avoir plus la victoire était bonne.

Il l'embrassa tout en l'approchant du lit. Il commença à déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune fille et le lui enleva. Elle était tellement belle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et vit comme une lueur de crainte dans ses yeux. Lui faisait-il peur.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Si, c'est seulement que…ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas…

- Couché avec un mec ?

- C'est ça.

- Depuis quand ?

- Ça fait un an environ. Dit-elle le yeux plongés dans le vague.

- T'en fais pas je vais te le faire oublier. Déclara Parker sûr de son coup en l'embrassant il était vraiment d'une arrogance.

Buffy eut du mal à se réveiller. Elle avait dormi, beaucoup dormi. Non pas parce que la nuit l'avait épuisée…plutôt parce qu'elle s'était ennuyée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil n'éclairait pas encore trop la pièce, elle regarda où elle était…la chambre de Parker. Elle était sur le ventre et lui couché sur elle.

Il dormait comme un bébé, il avait dû être fatigué de sa nuit celui-là.

Ils avaient fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Il avait pris son pied, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, trois orgasmes en tout juste l'espace d'une heure…pour lui pour elle c'était tout autre chose, elle n'avait rien ressenti, elle avait été obligée de simuler le plaisir.

Elle avait carrément failli s'endormir pendant l'acte.

Il s'était immédiatement endormi ensuite mais pas elle, elle s'était mise à réfléchir. Elle avait déjà couché avec lui et…ça avait été alors pourquoi maintenant il ne lui faisait plus rien. Peut-être qu'une année d'abstinence avait mis en sommeil…son plaisir.

Non ça ne devait pas être ça sinon elle ne se serait pas réveillée plusieurs fois en sueurs dans sa chambre, avec une folle envie de hurler de plaisir.

Non, le problème ne venait pas de là.

Elle avait réfléchi et avait finalement trouvé une raison valable. Parker n'avait été que son second amant, le premier ayant été Angel elle n'avait couché qu'une fois avec Angel, pareil avec Parker et elle avait…plutôt aimé ça.

Ensuite il y avait eu Riley avec qui elle avait fait l'amour des fois et des fois. Sans problème non plus.

Et puis il y avait eu Spike. Elle avait plutôt rapidement compris. Angel était son premier amour et le savait, donc il n'y avait pas été…fort disons. Par contre avec Spike tout avait été très différent.

Ce qu'ils aimaient c'était se faire mal, lui faire mal en même temps que lui faire ressentir un plaisir intense. Un vampire étant plus fort qu'un homme normal…les coups de reins de Spike devaient être plus…fort que ceux de Parker.

C'était bien sa veine, elle se décidait enfin à coucher avec un mec après un an d'abstinence, après avoir perdu un homme auquel elle avait tenu elle se décidait enfin mais ça ne lui procurait rien et pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que les seuls à pouvoir lui procurer du plaisir étaient à présent des vampires.

Elle bougea légèrement afin de pouvoir se dégager Parker s'éveilla et la regarda en souriant. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Euh…oui, très bien. Mais il va falloir que j'y aille, je dois retourner à la maison sinon ils vont se demander où je suis et vont s'inquiéter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont aller s'imaginer, que tu t'es faite attaquer par un loup-garou ? Ils sont si protecteurs que ça chez toi ?

- Oui si tu veux tout savoir.

- On se revoit quand ?

- Euh…je sais pas. Répondit Buffy surprise qu'il souhaite la revoir, la dernière fois il l'avait laissée tomber comme ça sans rien dire.

- Tu peux repasser ce soir ? demanda-t-il en se levant et en allant vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

- J'essayerai. A ce soir peut-être. Dit-elle en s'habillant alors qu'elle entendait l'eau de la douche se mettait à couler.

Elle avait besoin de courir de se défouler. A peine sortie de chez Parker qu'elle se mit à courir pour rentrer chez elle, c'est-à-dire six kilomètres plus loin.


	10. Chapter 10

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle ne trouva qu'un mot disant qu'ils avaient été continuer les préparatifs. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et prit un bain pendant une heure elle avait besoin de se délacer.

C'était décidé, ce soir elle retournait chez Parker.

Cette nuit avait été très étonnante. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème pour prendre son pied et là ça lui arrivait. En plus si ça se trouvait finalement elle était peut-être simplement sur les nerfs et ça l'avait bloquée donc une ou deux autres fois seraient peut-être bonnes.

Trois jours plus tard, Buffy avait passé deux nuits avec Parker et rien, toujours rien. Il était même venu passer une nuit chez elle mais rien. A présent elle en était sûre, elle avait un petit problème avec les hommes normaux. Elle avait été à deux doigts de demander à Alex de coucher avec elle pour en être absolument sûre.

Si jamais elle voulait prendre son pied, elle devrait se trouver un vampire ou bien un homme avec la même force qu'eux.

- Buffy, tu m'emmènes acheter ma robe alors ou pas ? demanda Dawn qui s'impatientait alors que sa sœur regardait dans le vague.

- J'arrive. Dit Buffy en sortant de sa rêverie elle attrapa un petit gilet, son sac à main et les clés de la voiture. C'est parti.

Les deux sœurs montèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial. Dawn avait tellement été accaparée par la préparation du bal que deux jours avant elle n'avait pas encore choisi de robe.

Elle avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'elle voulait, une robe claire, elle voulait ressembler à une enchanteresse.

De toute manière la plupart des créatures magiques ou bien en rapport avec la magie…de même que tous les caractères différents de personnes étaient apparus au moins une fois dans ses nouvelles. Pour donner une idée, elle savait déjà que certains élèves se déguisaient en prêtresse vaudou, en gothique, en démon cornu, en écolier…n'importe quel vêtement aurait fait l'affaire au point que la soirée s'était transformée en soirée costumée.

- Et celle-là ? demanda Dawn en sortant pour la quatrième fois de la cabine d'essage.

Buffy regarda sa sœur. Elle avait déjà essayé une robe lilas, une rose, une blanche et cette fois-ci la robe était bleu ciel très pâle, elle arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, faisait une taille très fine les larges bretelles étaient donnaient à la robe une classe qu'elle n'avait pas vue chez les autres.

- Magnifique. Elle est parfaite Dawnie. Déclara sa sœur.

- Vraiment ? demanda sa sœur en souriant. Pour être honnête c'est celle que je préfère.

- On la prend alors ?

- Oui, je te rembourserai…

- Pas la peine, c'est un cadeau.

- Mais enfin Buffy…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. J'ai envie de faire plaisir à ma petite sœur, je peux quand même, non ?

- T'es insupportable quand tu t'y mets. Dit-elle avec un ton désespéré avant d'embrasser sa sœur sur la joue. Mais je t'aime quand même.

- Moi aussi. Répondit simplement Buffy un peu mal à l'aise mais ne le laissa pas transparaitre.

Elle se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'elle avait prononcé ces trois mots à quelqu'un, cet personne n'était autre qu'un beau vampire aux cheveux décolorés.

Les deux sœurs rentrèrent à la maison après leur achat elles sortirent de la glace du congélateur et commencèrent à la manger toutes les deux en discutant de tout et de rien le seul fait d'être ensemble étant une satisfaction pour les deux jeunes filles.

- Et est-ce que je peux savoir où tu passes toutes tes nuits ? demanda Dawn après quelques secondes de silence.

- Euh…je dors…chez Parker.

- Tu veux dire que toi et Parker vous…couchez…ensemble ? demanda Dawn en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

- Buffy tu l'aimes pas. Je trouve ça…mal sain.

- Dawn, il n'y a pas besoin d'amour pour coucher avec un garçon…regarde…Spike et moi comment c'était.

- Oui mais c'était différent. Spike savait qui tu étais, Parker ne sait rien de toi il ne sait pas pour ton…second boulot.

- Je suis plus ou moins en vacances en ce moment. Pas de démons ou de vampires depuis deux semaines, ça fait bizarre. Tous les démons ont fui après l'apocalypse ratée, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir revenir on dirait.

- On ne sait jamais. Mais on parlait de Parker. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu vas nous le présenter officiellement ?

- Dawn ! J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête pour ça. J'aime pas Parker, je suis avec lui rien que pour le sexe. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Et si tu veux tout savoir les garçons c'est fini pour moi à moins que ce soit pour le sexe. Expliqua Buffy un peu énervée alors elle se leva et sortit de la maison.


	11. Chapter 11

La nuit était tombée depuis environ un quart d'heure, Buffy marchait le long du trottoir sans faire attention à où elle allait.

Elle marchait depuis près d'une heure sans but réel elle marchait très lentement, elle regardait autour d'elle elle écoutait mais de manière très distraite au point de ne pas se rendre compte où elle allait jusqu'au moment où elle leva la tête.

La crypte de Spike, la Tueuse y était venue instinctivement.

Elle frappa et n'ayant aucune réponse de la part de Clément, elle entra. Il n'était pas ici, normal qu'elle n'ait pas eu de réponse. Elle descendit immédiatement vers la chambre et se coucha sur le lit.

Ce n'est que quand elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller que sa tristesse éclata et que les larmes se mirent à couler tout au long de ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré pour lui, pour celui qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle le voulait contre elle mais c'était impossible, elle voulais sentir ses mains sur elle mais c'était impossible. Elle était seule à présent, seule face à ce monde où elle n'arrivait pas à vivre une seule journée sans penser à lui.

- Buffy ? demanda une voix derrière elle appartenant à une personne qui s'asseyait sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je t'ai vu sortir de la maison alors je t'ai suivie. Et je te retrouve ici. Je m'était décidé à partir mais je t'ai entendue pleurer, je pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Répondit Alex. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ?

- C'est lui…il me manque tellement. Dit-elle avant de se remettre à pleurer.

- Qui donc ? Minute. Tu parles de Spike là ? demanda Alex qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

- Oui. J'ai…j'ai essayé de l'oublier, de tourner la page mais…mais il est toujours là, j'arrive pas à vivre sans lui. Tous les jours je pense à lui. Si tu savais…

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'ai ressenti la même chose…en perdant Anya mais je m'en suis remis.

- Pas moi je n'y arriverai jamais.

- Mais si, je suis l'exemple qui te permet de comprendre que tu peux y arriver. J'étais brisé et puis…maintenant…Amanda et moi…on…

- Amanda et toi ? demanda Buffy en se relevant.

- Et bien oui. Ça fait déjà trois mois mais personne n'est au courant. On s'est fait…discrets. Très discrets même. Mais revenons-en à toi. Si j'y suis arrivé t'y arriveras. Tu réussiras à…tourner la page.

- Je pense pas Alex. J'ai essayé, j'ai même passé les derniers jours à m'envoyer en l'air avec Parker mais rien, il n'y a rien eu j'ai pas réussi à…prendre mon pied. J'ai toujours le souvenir de Spike en mémoire…

- Tu veux dire que tu l'aimais ? demanda Alex.

- Je l'aimais autant que je le détestais quand il était encore ici mais maintenant qu'il est parti…je l'aime autant que je le regrette et qu'il me manque.

- Buffy…

- Et il ne l'a jamais su. Il n'a jamais su ce que je ressentais pour lui. Jamais. On dit qu'on ne se rend compte qu'on aime les gens seulement quand on les a perdus et je dois dire que c'est vrai, j'en suis bien la preuve.

- C'est vrai que même moi qui vois tout je n'ai pas remarqué que tu ressentais de l'amour pour Spike. Vraiment je l'aurai jamais imaginé. Je pensais que c'était seulement…sexuel.

- Ça l'était au début. Je le détestais comme personne. Et puis j'ai eu confiance et…j'aimais comment il…me cherchait, me narguait…

- Et t'es tombée amoureuse de lui.

- Oui mais je ne l'ai compris qu'après. Quand on était dans la bouche de l'enfer…je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et il m'a simplement dit « Non, mais merci de l'avoir dit. ». C'est pas vraiment ce que je m'attendais à entendre.

- J'imagine. Donc il ne t'a pas crue.

- Et non en même temps je le pensais pas…enfin si mais non…enfin c'est sorti tout seul…

- Donc tu le pensais. Tu l'aimais mais tu ne t'en rendais pas compte, c'est tout.

- Oui, c'est ça. Et je sais que jamais je pourrais aimer quelqu'un comme je l'ai aimé lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Alex en la fixant. Il y a bien Parker.

- Avec Parker c'est juste pour s'envoyer en l'air. Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Spike et moi. Spike et moi on est passés par tous les sentiments, la haine, la passion, la sauvagerie, la confiance et tellement d'autres choses. Jamais je ne pourrai ressentir ça à nouveau, c'était tellement fort. Et puis personne ne pourra jamais me connaître et me comprendre comme il l'a fait. Je veux pas dire que tu peux pas me comprendre mais…

- Mais vous avez traversé des choses qui se ressemblent beaucoup du coup il pouvait mieux te comprendre que d'autres.

- Exactement. D'ailleurs j'ai pris une décision. J'arrête les mecs à partir de maintenant. Je laisse tomber Parker demain.

- Et le lendemain soir je serai ton…cavalier au bal, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Je suis partante, totalement pour. Mais pour le moment j'aimerai rester seule, j'ai besoin d'être seule ici…

- Très bien. Je pars dans ce cas là. Juste deux petites choses. Je veux que tu souries à la soirée…et que tu sois la plus sexy de toutes les filles de la pièce. Dit-il en souriant et en la pointant du doigt comme pour la menacer.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Répondit Buffy en souriant légèrement.

- Bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi.

Alex partit, laissant la Tueuse seule dans la crypte. Elle avait besoin de solitude et il le savait. Il ne pouvait rien pour elle elle était décidée et il ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout allait obligatoirement s'arranger.

Buffy avait le droit de baisser les bras. Qui aurait pu lui dire de continuer alors qu'elle avait vécu les pires choses ?


End file.
